Continuity Errors
In this article I have compiled a list of continuity errors: when facts are stated then contradicted later; that appear in Red Dwarf. Not all of these errors are important but they are errors nonetheless. Red Dwarf actually became quite well known for its errors. This may or may not be complete so if anyone comes across any other errors please add them to this list. List Kryten Error In the Series II episode "Kryten", Kryten states that "the girls (the female crew of the Nova 5) could hardly stop themselves from jumping up and down." This of course, was a false statement seeings how the "girls" were dead. But in the Series IV episode "Camille", Kryten states that he is programmed never to lie. This begs the question of how he was able to state the previously mentioned false statement. Solution It could be that due to either the grief of his masters and mistresses dying, his being left all alone for to long, the distress of having no one to serve or any combination of the three, Kryten's systems malfunction and he believed that the "girls" were actually alive and were "jumping up and down" with excitement. It could also be that they could hardly stop themselves from jumping up and down, but didn't actually jump up and down. The Crew Error In the Series I episode "Confidence and Paranoia", Lister stated that out of the 169 crew members on board Red Dwarf he ranked #169. But in the Series IV episode "Justice", Rimmer is tried with 1,167 counts of 2nd degree murder: stated by the Justice Computer to be the crew of Red Dwarf. Solution Some sources say that there were 169 crew members aboard Red Dwarf, but that there were also 1,000 civilians aboard. If you exclude Rimmer and Lister that does make 1,167 passengers. This would seem to indicate the those actually involved in mining for example, rather then maintenance staff like Lister and Rimmer, are classified as civilians (also there are the prisoners in The Tank). Rimmer's Father Error In the Series I episode "Future Echoes", Rimmer stated that his father committed suicide. But in the Series II episode "Better Than Life", Rimmer receives a letter from his mother stating that his father passed away "peacefully in his sleep". Solution The episode never explicitly says that it was a successful suicide attempt, just that "rather nasty suicide business." Most attempts in real life are unsuccessful. The Year Error In the Series II episode "Thanks for the Memory", Rimmer described Captain Hollister as "Mister Fat Bastard, 2044". But in the Series II episode "Stasis Leak" (the episode after it), the clock in the bathroom (before the crew were wiped out) says "08:33, 2077". Seeings how Captain Hollister is clearly not over 50 this begs an interesting temporal question. Solution Rimmer could just be picking a date out at random in a bit of hyperbole. Error In the Series IV episode "D.N.A.", Lister states that he is an "enlightened 23rd century guy". But in the Series II episode "Stasis Leak", the clock in the bathroom before the crew were wiped out says "08:33, 2077". Solution The term could have been used intentionally referring to the future. Businesses in the late 20th century had referred to themselves as operating for the 21st century. It's possible this was no different. Lister's Education Error In the Series I episode "Future Echoes", Lister stated that he had never read a book. But in the Series II episode "Kryten", Rimmer stated that Lister never read a book, and Lister denied it. Solution It is probable that Lister was denying the fact that he had never read a book so Rimmer wouldn't think was so stupid. Error In the Series I episode "Future Echoes", Lister stated that he had never read a book. But in the Series I episode "The End", Lister stated that after three million years he "still had that library book". Solution Lister never said that he actually read the library book, just that he had it out. The Accident Error In the Series I episode "Me²", Lister reads Rimmer's diary which states that "Gazpacho Soup Day" — November 25th — was six weeks before the crew was wiped out. But in the Series II episode "Stasis Leak", Lister states that they (he, Rimmer and The Cat) had travelled back to March; three weeks before the crew was wiped out. Solution ... The Cat's Education Error In a Series VII episode, The Cat said that because there was no one else around, he had to teach himself. But in the Series I episode "The End", The Cat says that he remembers Frankenstein "from kiddy school". Solution The school was probably still there after most of the Cat People left Red Dwarf in two arks, so he'd probably check it out to stop himself from getting bored. Solution ... Lister's and Rimmer's Appendixes Error In the Series II episode "Thanks for the Memory", Rimmer states that because Lister gave him eight months of his memory he had his appendix out twice - one for Lister and one for himself. But in the Series VI episode "Legion", Legion removes Lister's appendix...again. Solution Maybe Lister regrew his appendix at some point with futuristic medical technology. The D.N.A. machine would have put it back when changing Lister around since the appendix is still in his DNA code. Playing Pool With Planets Error In the Series IV episode "White Hole", Lister played "pool with planets". When he succeeded in closing the white hole, the timeline they existed in ceased to exist, removing their memory of it. But in the Series V episode "Demons & Angels", Lister said that he played pool with planets. Solution Although the timeline in which the events of "Out of Time" took place was destroyed, the Dwarfers still remembered its events. It is probable that the same occured with "White Hole". Silicon Heaven Error In the Series III episode "The Last Day", Kryten said that when he told Hudzen that there was no Silicon Heaven, he was lieing. But Lister only teaches Kryten to lie in the [[Series IV |Series IV]] episode "Camille". Solution It could be that before Lister taught him how to "lie", Kryten could not state any fact that he himself did not believe in. And seeings how he still believed that Silicon Heaven existed when he told Hudzen otherwise, this would be allowed. Another simple explanation is that it was different because Hudzen was a mechanoid. Kryten was shown when he believed Lister to be a mechanoid to be capable of treating him in a way that he couldn't treat a human. Maybe lying works the same way. Rimmer's Service Error In the Series I episode "Balance of Power", Lister stated that Rimmer had been with the company for fifteen years. But in the Series I episode Me², Rimmer presented his four medals to Lister; the first for three years long service, the second for six years long service, the third for nine and the fourth for twelve. Logically, Rimmer should have received another for fifteen years long service. Solution It is probable that Rimmer had served somewhere between fourteen and fifteen years and Lister was simply rounding it off. Its also just an assumption that the space corps would award anything at 15 years. A Small Physical Presence Error In the Series III episode "Meltdown", Holly states that Rimmer has a got a "small physical presence" - his light bee. But in the Series I episode "Stasis Leak", Rimmer steps fully into a table and sinks down into it. Solution Rimmer only obtains a soft-light light bee somewhere between the end of Series II and the beginning of Series III. This is why he needs a "Hologram Projection Cage" in the Series II episode "Thanks for the Memory". Rimmer's Virginaty Error In the Series II episode "Thanks for the Memory", Rimmer stated that he had only made love once - to Evon Magruida. But in the Series III episode "Marooned", he stated that he lost his virginaty to a girl he met at cadet school named "Sandra". Solution Sandra is never mentioned outside that one episode, so it is probable that Rimmer merely made her up because he was still embarrassed about telling Lister that he had only made love once. Kochanski and Lister Error During series I and II, Kochanski was and officer aboard Red Dwarf that Lister had a crush on. But in series VII and VIII, Kochanski was Lister's ex-girlfriend. This is best shown when in the the Series I episode "Balance of Power", Lister states to Rimmer (imitating Kochanski) that she and Lister had never made love. But in the flashback in the Series VII episode "Ouroboros", Kochanski said to Lister that "there was more to life than hanging out in your bunk, eating delivery curries and having fantastic sex." Solution The timeline changed a lot between these points. Maybe the girlfriend situation was part of this. It's also possible that the 'original' Kochanski was in fact a replacement made by the Inquisitor when Kochanski as she turned out to be in season seven judged herself unworthy. Then when the Inquisitor was removed from history, the Kochanski we ended up with was restored. This Kochanski lived a different life and had a different relationship with Lister. The Hologram Discs Error In the Series I episode "Balance of Power", Lister says to Rimmer that when when Lister passes the officer's exam, Rimmer will have to give him Kochanski. While saying this, he points to the solar panel outside he and Rimmer's sleeping quarters - the place where the hologram discs were hidden. But Lister does not figure this out until the Series I episode "Confidence and Paranoia". Solution He was merely pointing to his picture of Fiji. The Curry-holic Error In the Series III episode "Bodyswap", Rimmer said to Lister that the latter had killed most of his taste-buds with "twenty-five years of stone-cold curries". But in the Series III episode "Timeslides" (the episode after it), Lister that he used to live off sausage and onion-gravy sandwiches when he was "in the band". Solution Lister would have been about twenty-five when Rimmer said this. Nobody could eat curries non-stop from one or two years of age. Rimmer's Eating Needs Error In the Series VII episode "Stoke Me A Clipper", Kryten states that he once accidently dropped his groinal socket into Rimmer's soup. But in the Series III episode "Marooned", Listers states that as a hologram, Rimmer doesn't need to eat. Solution It is probable that since becoming a hard-light hologram, Rimmer had enjoyed the experience of eating even though it had no consequence. Rimmer's Criminal Acts Error In the Series IV episode "Justice", Rimmer stated that he had never done anythng illegal. But in the Series V episode "The Inquisitor", Rimmer stated that he used to phone charities and pledege donations using other people's credit card numbers. And in the flashback in the Series I episode "RD: Balance of Power", Rimmer was taking learning drugs, which stated by Petersen and Rimmer later in the episode, to be illegal. Solution ... Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Browse